Pillow Punishment
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: smutt, boyxboy superman catches batman using a "Ostrich Pillow" and decides to have some fun.


**I don't own batman or superman. And to my shame I don t know much about the comics...Yet! So this fic still makes complete sense if you've only seen one film, or half a film but who stops watching Batman half way through!**

**For those who have read the older stories on my account, that was like two years ago and this is like nothing I've written before.**

**One another note since its been forever since I last wrote and this is a new genre for me and kind of a one off, (maybe). I don't have a beta so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes and point out any horrific ones for me to change.**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

For the night in many weeks the night was still, the evil that had lurked the city's streets had been caught and Bruce Wayne had been working late at his desk when the need for sleep had taken over him.

Too tired to contemplate moving to bed he pulled on his "ostrich pillow"; a ridiculous gimmicky pillow for sleeping at desks that when given, Bruce had silently vowed to never wear. Tonight however he was tired and the idea of immediate sleep was too much temptation for him to resist the pillow. As he fell into a deep slumber his last thoughts were on how comfortable his head gear actually was.

If he had been awake enough to think himself safe from discovery he would have been rather mistaken as with news of the Batman's latest showdown and triumph had spread it had brought his friend Superman to visit his manner. The men were strong friends and the pair had swapped a lot of correspondence the past few weeks. Clark Kent was the only man on earth to know that Bruce s faithful servant was away and the manner had a sole occupant for the next few days.

He was rather taken aback when he saw his friend with a giant grey shape over his head; it was almost indescribable in its horrificness. In essence it looked as if his head had swollen to the point of having no features and then been painted grey. Concrete grey. Superman had heard of such a pillow but had never expected to find his crime fighting friend wearing such an absurdity.

Sighing Superman picked up his friend and as he carried Bruce through the dark and deserted mansion he began to form an idea that would mean his friend would never touch the pillow again. It was a bold idea that could ruin the friendship but an urge had overtaken Kent and he could no longer resist the need that had been creeping up on him over the past few months.

Setting the millionaire upon his bed, Kent got to work. Finding the strongest ropes and chains he bound the sleeping man, his legs locked together and his arms by his side. There was no doubt that when the man awoke he wouldn't be able to move or resist.

Kent was surprised at the man for still being asleep but he had fought hard the night before and been thrown straight into business issues afterwards so without his manservant it was no wonder the man was tired but as Kent went to move his friend up the bed the man moaned and moved and let out a single word in his sleep.

_Clark_

Smiling Kent knew that this was a sign. It gave him the clarity to see that this would not only cement a friendship but create something even more powerful.

Fighting to stop his joy overflowing Kent stripped himself of all clothing, his great cock pulsing with excitement, the thought alone of what he was about to do making him harder than he could ever remember being.

In the pale moonlight his muscles seemed to glow, his beautifully sculpted chest moved with his quickening breath as his god like body moved over the bed with slow deliberate motions until he was in position.

His ego was screaming with anticipation and his member was huge as he straddled the bound man upon the bed. The featureless pillow was now inches below Kent's hot and ready body and all that could be seen of his sleeping victim was his mouth through the pillow's breathing hole.

The hole turned out to be just the right size as Kent pushed his enormous dick through it, brushing the tip against the lips of the most powerful man in Gotham. The lips parted at the touch, opening to give the throbbing cock entry and so Kent thrust hard into the unsuspecting orifice.

The reaction was immediate, the clothed and bound body buckled and twisted as he fought his bounds, half choking on the mass filling his mouth and all his other senses swallowed by the pillow he put on himself. Kent went even harder at this and thrust faster until his prisoner could take no more.

Stopping he left his dick in the mouth and turned so we could look down the length of the bound man, his imagination giving him all sorts of wild ideas. He spoke softly, knowing it would be heard and he would be identified.

_This is your punishment for that stupid headgear. Now suck me._

There was a moment of nothing. The pair were like statues until a tentative tongue wrapped and twisted its way around the tip of an intruding penis. The touch felt like electricity to Kent and he immediately pulled out, the tongue following to search for its target.

Superman was known for his speed, how he could move incredibly fast but in this moment Kent was much faster than superman had ever managed and before he could put his tongue away Wayne had be freed, stripped naked and bound again. His own scarred skin shiny with sweat in the pale light.

Still Kent kept the pillow on his victim, it looked hideous and he longed to see the chiselled features of the battle aged warrior but there was something undeniably sexy about the situation and Kent knew that the pillow would stay on till he shot his cum through the hole into the awaiting mouth.

His strong hands moved along Wayne's skin, feeling every inch of the man's body, trailing his fingers lazily along the tensed limbs and pushing a flat palm along the hard abs. This was a warrior's body. Strong and battle ready, the muscles reacted to his every move and the ivory skin was marked with silver slashes from long healed injuries.

His Cock was magnificent, long and wide and standing to attention, Kent abandoned his return to the mouth to stop and play with the member, mesmerized by it and he was filled with the thirst to have it in him.

He bent his head to the penis and blew along the shaft, smiling as the owner sighed, and trailed his tongue from the base up. He zig zagged his tongue as he lifted his head and trailed a finger along the now wet veins while the bound Wayne bit back words. Taking his time Kent repeated this time and time again until Wayne could take it no more and begged him to suck him.

But Kent pulled back and once again he surveyed the bound figure, hard and ready he imagined all the wonderful things he could do with this man at this mercy. He laughed softly as the Wayne tried to reach for him, unable to move he wriggled in his chains and waved his head around trying to get more, trying to get satisfied.

Kent crawled over the figure, from the toes up, his member trailing along the man's long body and then he placed it through the hole once more. This time the reaction was vastly different, the lips and tongue moved instantly, caressing and sliding up and down what they could reach.

Sensations raced through Kent, he had never felt so alive or so horney, he needed more. Placing his hand behind the pillow he took control and he fucked Batman's face. He thrust his hard throbbing penis down the bound man's throat. Again and again and again.

HE went on his as hard and fast as the man could take. He made no sound as he did so, hiding the pleasure from the blindfolded man until he reached the height of the most powerful orgasm and he pulled out. Again the mouth was open and searching and gasping for air, their bodies were shaking and quivering from the pleasure and then Kent let out his joy, squirting his semen into the open hole before him.

There seemed an unearthly amount of the substance and Kent laughed as Wayne choked it down. Pulling the hood from his victim, Kent smiled to see some of the cum slipping down across Wayne's chin. With the gentlest of touches he kissed the cum from his friends fact, surprised when the head came forward to trap his lips in the fiercest of kisses.

And then duty called, the bat symbol lit up the sky and screams of help reached Superman's ears. In a flash the two were ready, Superman had freed batman and the two ran off to fight crime.

Together.

* * *

**My mind is a scary place. It also hates those pillow things with a weird, unexplained passion.**

**What it loves though is reviews! Please?**


End file.
